The Kapinoy Network Program Lineup
Posted on March 28, 2014 at 7:24 AM MANILA, Philippines -- Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is celebrating its 54th anniversary this year announced the nationwide dedicated Kapinoy for Filipino viewers. Through History Sequestered DZTV Channel 13 started operating in March 1, 1960 at 6:30pm under the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by Andrés Soriano, Sr. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. In the 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. On the first day of February 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos and the Canoys (the owners of RMN) under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. From a relatively unknown TV station, IBC 13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog movies and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. Among flagship of top-rated hit programs were Tarzan (Johnny Weismuller), Iskul Bukol (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon), Chicks to Chicks (Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin), TODAS (Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Jimmy Santos, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor and Riche D'Horsie), See-True (Inday Badiday), Sic O'Clock News (Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada), Ula ang Batang Gubat (Judy Ann Santos), Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Joe Quirino), Chairman of the Board (Eddie Mercado, Bobby Ledesma, Bert Nievera), Computer Man (Eric Quizon), Winner Take All (Eddie Mercado and Boots Anson-Roa), Maricel Live! (the diamond star Maricel Soriano), The Sharon Cuneta Show (megastar Sharon Cuneta), Loveliness (tangga queen Alma Moreno), among others. Years passed after EDSA Revolution in 1986, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. IBC 13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away, it has shown a phenomenal growth in programming content, signal strength and overall popularity among an expanding viewership base all over the country and in other parts of the world. Kapinoy Network IBC-13 was a popular TV station among the masses during the ‘70s to the late ‘80s and was operated by Roberto Benedicto, who also operated the Radio Philippines Network (RPN 9) and the now-defunct Banahaw Broadcasting Corp. (BBC 2). As present, IBC management strives to offer the innovative and creative programming to your Kapinoy viewing habit. While retaining IBC-13's very own slogan Pinoy Ang Dating! tagline, the station delves for more feel-good viewing habit, thus the introduction of Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 station motto to watch. Launched this June 5, 2011, the Kapinoy network motto aims to reflect the good vibes and all these angry and sad for good but no happy and smiley face because of your own feel-good habit everyday. IBC-13 fortified its commitment to their good vibes, heart-warming, heavier and lighter, family bonding, values, lessons, gender, romantic love and others above the Filipino masses. By expand viewership abroad by reaching out not only to Pinoys worldwide but also to viewers in the ASEAN region while doing a road shows. Profile Continuing investments to improve reach, programs, talents and systems. It has been the budget, audience share, revenues and net income. The concept of entertainment revolved around dancing, singing, tele-dramas and showbiz gossips. This year, Philippine television can definitely expect more light and entertainment from the world's undisputed and certified number 3 station IBC-13 in the Philippines. Promising a stronger and more quality innovative and creative programming line-up and lots of exciting on-air and on-the-ground promotions, sales and marketing, licensing and merchandising, Filipino feel-good viewing habit audiences in the country. As IBC-13 continues to soar as the No.3 station in the country, it makes bigger efforts to further its lead in the industry and reach out to more viewers, not only in the country but also in other parts of the world as well. Sonny Coloma has a newest reaction on IBC's decision of being privatization. A claim affirmed by the TV viewing public, whose perception of IBC-13 largely pertains to its phenomenal growth success. Joining the presscon was Laurenti Dyogi, in charge for the head of IBC Entertainment TV Division. Mr. Dyogi has been with IBC since last year as consultant. Now, he also heads the network’s talent management and development team tasked to grow its pool of talents while invest in producing and buying foreign licenses of shows and telenovelas that will star powerhouse casts of today’s hottest local stars and hosts. It also has a strong presence in the market via consumer products, online, recreation, books, and feature films businesses. This summer, IBC-13 known as the tagline Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 in 2014, as it marks its 54th anniversary. At present, IBC-13 is still housed in the sprawling Broadcast City complex in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and the transmitter tower with the power at 60,000 watts at the front of the Coca-Cola Sales Office, Roosevelt Ave., San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. Provincial Stations It has operates 20 originating stations and 12 relay stations, including several TV stations in key parts of the country in IBC-TV 13 in Mega Manila, the station also runs IBC-TV 13 in Baguio, IBC-TV 6 in the Mountain Province, IBC-TV 13 in Laoag, IBC-TV 13 in Naga, IBC-TV 12 in Iloilo, IBC-TV 2 in Roxas, IBC-TV 13 in Cebu, IBC-TV 13 Davao, IBC-TV 13 in Zamboanga, IBC-TV 10 in Cagayan de Oro and IBC-TV 10 in General Santos. Radio Stations The network's operations is augmented by its FM radio stations in Mega Manila: 93.5 Romance FM, which plays the easy listening format and most romantic love songs, and the high-rating iDMZ 891, which plays the ultimate in dance music; while 12 AM radio stations spearheaded by the Metro Manila's AM radio scene for news and public service: DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, and the provincial radio networks are DYBQ 981 in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 in Roxas and DYRG 1251 in Kalibo, Aklan. A joint venture with the local cable company will also see the tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay as 103.8 Boracay FM. Cable and International Channels For the cable channels like Channel V Pinoy, DZTV TeleTrese, Kiddie TV, Pinoy Extreme, Toon TV and Cinema Movie, the UHF news channel brand on channel 45 is IBC News Network (INN) and the international channels Global IBC and INN International. Management The board of directors continues to come in the network, appointed by the current President Noynoy Aquino III, with Eric Canoy, who presides over Radio Mindanao Network, as the chairman of IBC; Boots Anson-Roa as the president and CEO and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as network vice-president are IBC-13's top honchos; Maria Ressa as IBC News and Current Affairs head, Rey Sanchez as Channel 13 head, Laurenti Dyogi as IBC Entertainment TV head, Corazon Reboroso as Human Resources Manager, Tessie Taylor as the sale and marketing manager, Dave Fugoso as the finance manger and Augusto Tolentino, Marlon Gregory Pena and Ad Roel Alcober as IBC Regional manager. Feel-Good Programming When the two giant networks offer big-budgeted teleseryes and fantaseryes, game shows and reality shows, noontime entertainment and other mass-oriented productions, IBC-13 will continue to capture the Asian market and competitor has joined the fray, there are so many viewers for its massive C-D-E audience. It improved signal and developed programs that delighted audience. the sequestration admitted to keep up in privatization by the government, known for millions of listeners and viewers of its programs celebrated its 54th anniversary. The network will cater to fellow Filipinos abroad, IBC-13 has extended its airtime and is now signing on as early its 4 am, with sign off at 2:30 am. Likewise, Canoy has succeed in coming up with balanced and feel-good programming beefing up the day time program strengthening its news bureau which consist of the network's morning newsmagazine show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, the popular and high-rating primetime news program Express Balita and the late-night newscast News Team 13, the news programs will broadcast crew from the anchorpersons and reporters right down to the technical and production assistants that consistently provided an exceptional. When it comes to current affairs shows Good Take, Linawin Natin, Report Kay Boss!, Travel and Trade, Forum ni Randy, and the public service programs like Team Rescue 911, Global Mission, Lingkod Bayan, Makabayang Duktor, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Bitag and Hapi Kung Healthy. It will continue to be a sports programs through its flagship program like PBA, which will continue to bring the Filipino basketball fans for only one game every Saturday and Sunday on primetime and the NBA games every Saturday morning. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 is the description of IBC-13's TV shows and programs. Multi-awarded and top-rating programs for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 are indeed: IBC-13's consistent top-rater hit Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz – the local version of two popular game shows will given away the million peso prize. Born to be a Superstar has been one of IBC-13's top-raters, a local version of franchise reality show for the singing contest hosted by young singing diva Anja Aguilar. For comedy at its finest, program lineup also includes Sic O'Clock News Naman, Whattaboys, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Happy TODAS – for the comedy shows will continue to be laughter and funny; Sandy’s Romance, a teen drama anthology about love stories will fall in love. For the trend-setting fantaseryes – Carita de Angel, a series about a little angel and Janella in Wonderland, a series about a girl who turning good as a teen mermaid tale under the sea. For the consistent top-rating variety shows – DMZ-TV, a dance music show hits the groove and Dingdong n' Lani, the evening musical treat featuring the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha. For the primetime soap operas Crazy Little Thing Called Love, a light drama series about romantic love, and Your Heart, My Love, a heavy drama series will touch the heart of love for family and friends. Plus, the imports of foreign dramas, the Taiwanovela Love You, telenovela La Madrastra and the Korean drama My Love Patzzi. At the daytime slot, the morning talk show Joey & Teysi, the reality cooking competition Hell's Kitchen, the kiddie gag-variety show TODAS Kids, the network's noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! which is hosted by the APO Hiking Society, the children's daytime series like the child fantaserye My Little Janella and Frijolito, and every Sunday is the feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented musical variety featuring today's hottest Kapinoy teen stars; the teen-oriented light drama Friends 4Ever featuring today's hottest teen stars and love-team of this generation; and the showbiz talk show CelebrityDATCom. For children, IBC-13 presents its well-loved cartoons Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Denver, the Last Dinosaur, My Friends Tiger & Pooh, Lilo & Stitch and Phineas and Ferb. The network also airs well-loved animes like Ghost Fighter and Kirarin and Japanese tokusatsu Kamen Rider Fourze. One of the strengths of this network is the children's programming Barney & Friends, Y2K: Yes to Kids and KapinoyLand, and the cultural educational program about Filipino culture Cooltura. Most of IBC-13's programs are now produced by the network itself. Co-producers of blocktime programs – those that buy airtime from IBC-13 – mostly Pinoy movies from Viva Films like Sunday Sinemaks aired every Sunday nights featuring the swash-buckling Pinoy action blockbusters. In line with its aggressive program development, IBC-13 continues to reinforce are the constitution of remote studios in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City with transmitter tower, for guest performers and live audience; setting up of the Kapinoy Network Center for the discovery and training of today's hottest stars. That the network did well "make it" in the ratings game using the limited resources they have in hand shows the attractiveness of their new programs. However, the people behind the production and programming doesn't stop with its present crop of materials. The group is constantly "on its toes" to spot new and exciting materials that will interest the every changing taste of the televiewers. Constantly evaluate and rate each program. They avoid competing head-on; indeed, IBC-13 looks for its own niche and from there expand and attract attention. As it is, IBC-13's niche has widened and grown. And will continue to widen and grow. Number 3 In Ratings Traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, IBC-13 reached its peak when it originally became the No. 1 television station from 1977 to 1988 among the masses, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable. Since 1996 at present, IBC-13 continues its competitive edge in the ratings race by reaching the No. 3 position in the TV industry, behind the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA 7, based on data from Kantar Media. The growth just can't be stopped when the station's upward trend continues, considering the broadcast giants lording it over the airwaves and the equally foreboding competition. According to survey, IBC-13 dominated its weekend primetime with the PBA games ranked the high ratings for both of its Saturday and Sunday run, while Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and DMZ-TV which topped the ratings for Saturday and The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar also topped the charts. On weeknights, Express Balita and Janella in Wonderland are placed No. 1 on its weeknight run. New Schedule Starting this April 7 on its 54th year, experience The Kapinoy Network as IBC-13 having a feel-good program lineup with the Japanese anime and tokusatsu blocks in the morning, the block of primetime shows to watch your favorite Kapinoy Primetime seryes at night as well as perfect time to watch your favorite weekend primetime shows and PBA games on Philippine television in these all-Filipino counterpart programming strategy indicating the network's desire to reinvent itself and garner a bigger share of the Asian market. Anime Kapinoy will now air not only anime but also the tokusatsu in Japan for your kids to packed in action, more adventure and making friends every morning. It will air from 9:00AM to 10:30AM with the Japanese hits like Ghost Fighter, Kirarin and Kamen Rider Fourze. Plus, your favorite Kapinoy Primetime shows will now air from 5:45PM to 12:00MN with the children's heartwarming fantaserye about an angel Carita de Angel starring Mutya Orquia at 5:45PM, high-rating news program Express Balita at 6:30PM anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go with a domination of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, to be followed by the fantaserye for a teen mermaid tale Janella in Wonderland starring the only primetime princess Janella Salvador at 7:45PM, a kilig-serye'' Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' at 8:30PM starring Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes, the dramaserye Your Heart, My Love at 9:15PM starring the optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo with the powerhouse cast, Ramon Bautista anchors the political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman at 9:45PM, La Madrastra at 10:15PM starring Victoria Ruffo and My Love Patzzi starring Jang Nara starts at 10:45PM. And then, round-up the late-night newscast News Team 13 with veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro at 11:30PM. Panalo Weekend is also aired the NBA games on Saturday at 10:00AM to 12:00NN and the PBA games on Saturday at 3:30PM to 5:30PM and Sundays from 5:00PM to 7:00PM continue to bring more sports of basketball in the PBA fans, starting with the revamped lineup of weekend shows. Award-winning TV host Drew Arellano follows at 6:00PM with the the Philippine version of the international quiz show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim) top-billed in Maya Loves Sir Chief, the feel-good sitcom airs at 7:00PM. Nadine Lustre will star a teen romantic drama anthology series Sandy's Romance at 7:45PM featuring a love stories in lucky sender letter will fall in love, to be followed by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio groves the music for the Saturday night with the top-rating dance music show DMZ-TV live every Saturday at 8:30PM, with iDMZ 891 radio DJs on TV such as The Sting (Terence Khan) and Georgina (Georgina Wilson). AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla are today's top stars puts together one sitcom Whattaboys, the primetime hit sitcom follows at 9:30PM together with Ingrid dela Paz. Korean reality talent show K-Pop Star Hunt follows at 10:15PM. Keempee de Leon, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio, Sam YG, the heir of rap Elmo Magalona and Jimmy Muna, the original gangsters with their home network with an all-male gag show called Happy TODAS, which airs at 11:00PM. Feel-good teen drama series Friends 4Ever, will air on Sunday at 3:00PM. Directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes, starring today's hottest teen stars like Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. On Sunday, CelebrityDATcom will air at 4:00PM. Directed by Manny Castaneda, the showbiz talk show will be hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas at a studio in front of a live audience pit that most other gossip shows on Philippine TV. Sunday primetime programming line-up continues, as Robi Domingo embarks anew on his TV hosting the local franchise of the popular and top-rating US game show The Million Second Quiz at 7:00PM. It's a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. Kapinoy singing champion Anja Aguilar host the local franchise of the popular US reality show in Philippine TV Born to be a Superstar on Sunday 8:00PM. The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are qualified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars with the Kapinoy singing champions as hosts and producing new Kapinoy singing champions like Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo and Joshua Cadelina to produce and discover a major singing superstar from the country’s best and brightest aspiring and young talents to sing and be a musical extravaganza with the biggest singers in the country tapped to help welcome into the local music industry. The reality show for the national singing contest with those four judges are Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cash prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha cap the primetime musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday at 9:00PM. Your favorite swash-buckling Pinoy action-packed blockbuster treat Sunday Sinemaks at 10:30PM, this month will be featured Bong Revilla action films, including Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig (April 6), Ben Delubyo (April 13), Buhay Mo Buhay Ko Rin (April 20) and SPO4 Santiago: Sharpshooter (April 27). 'For more information, check this schedule for April 7:' *05:00AM - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) *07:45AM - Joey & Teysi *08:30AM - Wok with Yan Anime Kapinoy *09:00AM - Ghost Fighter *09:30AM - Kirarin *10:00AM - Kamen Rider Fourze Have a Tanghali *10:30AM - Hell's Kitchen *11:30AM - TODAS Kids *12:00NN - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) HapoNation *02:45PM - My Little Janella *03:30PM - Frijolito *04:00PM - Team Rescue 911 (MON) / Global Mission (TUE) / Report Kay Boss! (WED) / Lingkod Bayan (THU) / Makabayang Duktor (FRI) *04:30PM - Love You *05:00PM - Noli Me Tangere (rerun) Kapinoy Primetime *05:45PM - Carita de Angel *06:30PM - Express Balita (LIVE) *07:45PM - Janella in Wonderland *08:30PM - Crazy Little Thing Called Love *09:15PM - Your Heart, My Love *09:45PM - Sic O'Clock News Naman *10:15PM - La Madrastra *10:45PM - My Love Patzzi *11:30PM - News Team 13 (LIVE) Late Night Strip *12:00MN - Linawin Natin (MON) / Good Take (TUE) / Forum ni Randy (WED) / Travel and Trade (THURS) / Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (FRI) Panalo Weekend (Saturday) *09:00AM - Y2K: Yes to Kids *09:30AM - KapinoyLand *10:00AM - NBA (LIVE) *12:00NN - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) *03:00PM - Cooltura *03:30PM - PBA (LIVE) *05:30PM - Bitag *06:00PM - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *07:00PM - Maya Loves Sir Chief *07:45PM - Sandy's Romance *08:30PM - DMZ-TV (LIVE) *09:30PM - Whattaboys *10:15PM - K-Pop Star Hunt *11:00PM - Happy TODAS *12:00MN - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *12:30AM - El Shaddai Panalo Weekend (Sunday) *09:00AM - Hapi Kung Healthy *09:30AM - Chinatown TV *10:30AM - Viva Box Office *12:15PM - Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) *03:00PM - Friends 4Ever *04:00PM - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) *05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) *07:00PM - The Million Second Quiz *08:00PM - Born to be a Superstar *09:00PM - Dingdong n' Lani *10:00PM - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *10:30PM - Sunday Sinemaks